


Visions of the Future

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gellert's visions, M/M, Newt Scamander is a Sweetheart, Newt doesn't pick sides, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Seer Gellert Grindelwald, This is not nice to Tina, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald has a vision before MACUSA prepares to move him to Europe. Written before seeing Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald.





	Visions of the Future

In the months he’d spent in MACUSA care, Gellert Grindelwald was plagued night after night with the same vision. 

At first he was more annoyed than anything else, seeing basically the same vision over and over grew tedious quickly. That is, until Gellert began to understand. 

Whatever it was that gave seers their visions wanted Gellert to realize the possibilities, the rewards which could be gained if Gellert played his cards right. 

The vision, as Gellert saw it, was the reunion of Tina Goldstein and Newton Scamander. 

Newton and Tina embraced, the Magizoologist avoiding eye contact but clearly happy to see his friend again. 

“It’s great to see you again, Newt.” Tina murmured, taking a small step back from Newt. 

“Uh yeah y-yes, s-sorry it’s been so long.”

They always started like this, but in some scenarios if the right pieces fell into place, their conversation turned to the worst. Well worst for Tina, good for Gellert. 

“So what? You want me to help hunt him down? To kill him?” Newt asked, gripping his case in hand hard enough for his knuckles to go white. He looked ready to run. 

“Yes! Why is that so hard for you/ Don’t you remember what he did to us? What he did to Credence?” Tina shouted, her voice high and shrill. 

“Of course I remember! B-but I don’t do sides.”

“You don’t just get to pick and choose fights, Newt.” The Auror said softly, trying to appeal to Newt. She took a step towards him but the Magizoologist took one back.

“If you wanted a soldier you should have gotten Theseus’ help.” In the short amount of time Gellert had spent with Newt, he’d never sounded so cold. 

“Newt please-”

“No, I- I don’t do this sort of thing.”   
The redhead left Goldstein after that, looking unnerved and on edge. 

Should Gellert be able to intercept Newton at that precise moment, he could bring Newton to his side. 

Well, in a way. Newt would never willingly fight unless he was protecting his beasts, but he would gladly allow himself to be taken off the board.

Off the board, Gellert could keep Newt safe, give him anything he wished for- within reason. Gellert would never give Newt his freedom. Once Newt was within his grasp, Gellert doubted he’d ever let Newt run again. 

However, it all depended on Gellert picking up Newt at the precise moment. 

As the MACUSA agents finally entered his cell to take Gellert back to Europe, the Dark Lord couldn’t help but grin. 

Soon enough, Newt Scamander would be his and the rest of the world would quickly follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you'd like, it inspires me to keep going. <3


End file.
